Bundles
by Holly-Mayx
Summary: Just when it started going right so right for Catherine, it all goes wrong. Can they get through this together? Will try and update this daily if people like it. Please review and give constructive criticism. Enjoy!
1. Beginnings

'Damn' I thought as I sat on the side of the bath in my apartment. 'Just when I have a good thing going, it always ends up going tits up. Why do things never go the way I plan?!' I let out a long sigh running my hand through my hair before I looked down at my lap that cradled the positive pregnancy test. I groaned pushing it away and burying my face in my hands. This was the third one in two days, I kept hoping that they were wrong…..but I guess not. I had done the math a million times over and I could have only been about 2-3 weeks pregnant, till I knew how to tell Vincent I decided not to let myself get too attached to my little bundle of cells. 'Don't think of it as yours, not yet anyway….if at all' I stood up and tucked the positive test and it's packaging into my handbag next to me. Heather found everything so if I wanted to keep something private best to keep it out of the four walls of our apartment. I left the bathroom grabbing my coat of my bed and made my towards the front door I was a few paces away before Heather caught me.  
"CAAATTTTT…..WE NEED MORE MILK" She yelled from her bedroom, there was cereal all over the counter and coffee spills here there and everywhere.  
"How about you come tidy up and I'll bring home the milk and get us a pizza on the way home"  
"Double cheese and chorizo then please" she mumbled coming out of her bedroom holding her cereal bowl. I watched Heather make her way to the kitchen and began scooping the cereal of the side.  
"Riiigghhtt….I'm gonna be a little late home I need to make a detour to the evidence warehouse and check a few things out. I should be home by ten" I kissed the top of her head, grabbed my keys of the hook and walked out of the apartment. As I walked down the stairs my phone buzzed, as I pulled it out of coat my pocket the caller ID said it was JT 'What's he doing calling me' I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear.  
"JT?" I asked quizzically  
"No it's me Vincent" he chuckled in that low sexy gruff voice of his.  
"What do you want?' jokingly giggling as I said this.  
"Do you have some time before work to come over?"  
I froze my hand on the exit 'shit say something Chandler!'  
"No sorry I don't how about later tonight? I need to talk to you anyway."

"Yeah fine, speak later….Bye" He hung up first; I shoved the phone back into my pocket before walking out of the building and hoping into my car. My stomach growled with hunger. 'Coffee and doughnuts it is'


	2. Lunch

Work was pretty slow at the moment, which stood me in good stead as I was feeling far too stressed to concentrate properly. I turned my head to look at Tess, she was slouched on the desk busy making a penny spin.  
"Hey Tess, fancy going and getting some lunch?"  
"You ate five doughnuts and you're still hungry?! Do you need worming or something?" Tess kidded sitting up rubbing her tired eyes.  
"I'm having a fat day….So lunch? I need to talk to you anyway"  
Tess pushed herself back from the desk and stood up grabbing her coat and bag, before looking at me and gesturing to get a move on. I quickly grabbed my coat and purse and walked with her to the nearest deli.

Tess ripped a bite out of her sandwich and gave me those quizzical eyes while she chewed what was in her mouth. I took a sip of my coke looking round the deli feeling slightly unnerved by her eyes. You would think seeing as we have been partners for so long that I would be used to it, but nope you never get used to the quiz eye.  
I jumped when Tess through her sandwich down and gave that dead pan look.  
"What is it Chandler…..Something is bothering you…"  
"If you say anything to anyone about this, I will kill you and don't forget I know how to commit the perfect murder" I hissed to her. Tess sat back and crossed her arms, she had one of her dirty smiles across her face.  
"You and Evan by any chance get down to doing the naasssttyy?"She gave me a sly wink, looking all smug as if she had cracked the case.  
"No, nothing to do with Evan"  
"Then what"  
I sat back in the booth and looked up at the ceiling taking a deep breath in 'She is your best friend Cat, you need someone right now and at the end of the day Vincent might not be around anymore' I let the breath out before looking at Tess. Her head was cocked to one side with a confused expression spread across her face.  
"Cat I'm here for you no matter what….You know that right?!"  
"I do Tess…I do…It's just that…..  
"It's just what Cat? Tell me…..I'm starting to worry"  
"Tess…I'm pregnant"  
Tess burst out laughing making the whole deli turn around and stare at us, I gave them a sorry smile before turning my attention back to Tess who was wiping away her tears whilst trying to speak between giggles.  
"Th…That requires..y…y..y you to have had sex Cat"  
I scrunched my sandwich paper up and threw it at her in sheer disbelief, she jumped as it hit her realising that I was deadly serious.  
"Is it Evans?!"  
"Why does everything have to be about Evan….There is more than one man in the world Tess." I exclaimed leaning towards her, looking at her with shear disbelief.  
"Well who's the father then?" 'Oh crap….. I didn't think that part through. Well bloody done'  
"It was a one night stand….You know how those things go"  
"Yeah I do and I usually use protection Cat."  
"I'm not 16 Tess I do know…. And we did! It must have split though" I looked away pissed off with the fact that Tess thought I could be so stupid.  
"You know what I mean Cat…."  
"I don't see the point of being on the pill I don't have sex often enough to spend however much a month on it"  
"Yeah but just think, you could save yourself the heartache of having to have an abortion now" My head whipped round when she said that word abortion.  
"No I don't" With that I grabbed my coat and purse and left the deli and went for a walk.


	3. Fear

I returned to work an hour or so later, feeling pretty upset with myself I shouldn't have snapped at Tess like that. She was trying to be a good friend and I was being all sorry for myself I needed to say sorry for being an ass. I climbed the stairs of the building making my way to my desk; Tess was stood talking to Evan. I walked over to our desk and sat down in my chair and waited for her to come back. I waited a good fifteen minutes for her to come over and sit down, she pretended she was busy on the computer and refused to acknowledge I was there. I slid my chair over to her and turned hers so she faced me before saying  
"Tess I am so so sorry, for the way I talked to you earlier you didn't deserve that. You were just trying to be a good friend to me and I threw it all in your voice. I am sorry"  
Tess looked at me with those big brown eyes her face revealing nothing as to what she was thinking, her face then cracked into a wide smile.  
"I've got another 9 months of it I might as well get used to it. You are keeping it right?" She whispered.

"I think so, I'm not sure yet. I mean there is so much to think about. Can I support another human and give it all it needs and wants. It's sort of bewildering, but in the most exciting of ways" I was being honest just the thought of being a mother gave me the butterflies; it was going to be one hell of an adventure.

"We'll speak more tomorrow Cat… See you tomorrow." Tess smiled before getting up and going home. I sat there for half an hour, sorting through paperwork filing them away. 'Stop putting it off get up and go' There was no time like the present as they say, I finished what I was doing. Logged off my computer, grabbed my stuff and headed to my car. I put the keys in the ignition my heart was pounding in my chest; I could hear the blood coursing through my ears. I took a deep breath before I pulled out of my space.

It took me half an hour to get the Vincent's place the whole time I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up. I realised I was scared on how he would react, what he would do when he found out. Whether he would beast out or be totally calm and accepting, I was hoping it would option 2, but this is what had me scared not knowing what he would do.

As I parked up I tried to slow my heart rate by taking some deep breaths and dried my sweaty hands on my jeans before getting out of the car. I climbed under the broken fence and made my way to the door. 'Oh god….Oh god. No Calm down Chandler you've faced murderers with less fear. You're telling the man you love your expecting his child. Calm down and just breathe' I reached the door and knocked. I shivered a little from the cold and jumped when Vincent jerked the door open. I must have looked stupid with the way my face cracked into a huge smile when I saw him. He was chuckling as he pulled me inside and picked me up kissing me gently on the lips. He set me down and tucked a few strands of loose hair behind my ear.  
"Hi" He said smiling taking my hands and holding them  
"Hello"  
"Hungry"  
"Starving" I smiled, he returned it and led me to the kitchen where I sat down at the small kitchen table, and watched him go to the fridge  
"Ham sandwich sound good?"  
"Erm yeah great….Vincent can you come here for a moment we need to talk"  
"Before or after sandwich?"  
"Before" His expression immediately changed to concern, he came over and sat down immediately taking my hands between his.  
"Are you okay….Has Muirfield been back in contact?"  
"No nothing lik….  
"Are you ill?"  
"Not in a way"  
"How can you not be ill if you are ill?" There was a hint of agitation in his voice he never was one for 20 questions. I withdrew my hands from his and placed them in my lap, I looked at him making full eye contact.  
"I'm pregnant Vincent"


	4. Talking

** To .359 it's set about a year after bridesmaids up in my head. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Keep giving me feedback and tell me were I need to improve. 2 Days till the new episode! EEEEKK!**

* * *

I let out a huge sigh of relief having not realised I had been holding my breath while I pulled my hands away from his. I looked at my hands they were all clammy and sweaty and rubbed them on my jeans. I looked back up at Vincent his face was bright red, he was looking at me but yet through me.  
"Vincent" I reach out with my hand to touch his, he jerked his hand away. His face had contorted into a face of fury. His nostril were flared his eye had changed into that beautiful gold colour. He was beasting out. My worst nightmare was happening. He stood up, his whole body shaking violently he glared at me before finally saying something.  
"Get out…"  
"Vincent…please" I got up and made my way towards him

"GET OUT" He roared walking backwards trying to get away from me.

I stopped and stood still frozen to the spot watching him change completely, JT burst through the door looking completely bewildered, not knowing where to look first.  
"What…..WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED CAT?!" JT shouted searching for the Tranq gun; I just stood there unable to speak, watching Vincent move towards JT, unable to do anything. He didn't want this baby; he didn't my little ball of cells, our little ball of cells. The next thing I knew JT was shaking me out my trance I looked around dazed. Vincent was out cold on the floor JT had a scratch across his face and I had started crying.  
"Cat what happened…..CAT!"  
"I don't know JT….I just…."  
"Don't give me that crap Catherine, what happened." I snapped all I did was give him news that should have made him happy.  
"Why don't you ask him, when he comes round!" I said pointing towards Vincent's unconscious limp body, the tears were in full flow there was no stopping them now. I barged past JT and ran towards my car and drove home. I put my keys in the door sniffing red faced and puffy, I was greeted by a hungry Heather who stopped when she saw my face.  
"Cat….. Oh Cat" Heather pulled me into a huge hug and I cracked. The tears started again Heather let me go and pulled me over to sofa and sat me down before sitting down next to me.  
"Kitty Cat what happened?" She cooed stroking my hair pulling me in close to her.  
I just sat there and sobbed trying to speak but only came out with incoherent babble, we sat there for hours Heather just holding me while I cried. I was awoken by my phone ringing, I slowly sat up my hair stuck to my face from the tears. I rubbed my face and dug my phone out of my coat. It was Tess I answered the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Where are you Cat?!"  
"At home. I'm not feeling great, I'll be in tomorrow though promise" My head was pounding I needed to get of this phone quickly. I heard Tess sigh on the other end  
"Okay…. Look after yourself and my Godchild" I couldn't help but giggle while thinking that I can't take pain killers.  
"I will don't worry….Bye" I hung up and put my phone on the table and sat back on the sofa sighing. I shook Heather gently awake. She stretched before looking round and slowly sitting up  
"Hey"  
"Hey" She Yawned "Ready to talk yet?"  
"Not yet, not until I know what's happening myself…"  
"I won't press you just let me know….When you know yourself. Okay?"  
"Okay"

After that life went on as normal as possible, it had been 2 weeks since I had told Vincent. In that time I had heard nothing. I had tried calling but nobody picked up, I wasn't going to attempt to go round. I needed to know if it was alright to go round. Tess came with me to the hospital to have my pregnancy confirmed and dated, I was a month gone and everything was going well so far. I informed Joe that I was pregnant and couldn't be running around after perps, he was surprisingly accepting of this and said just do as much as you can.  
I came home the one night to find my lights on, I grabbed for my gun. I knew it wasn't Heather she was at her new boyfriends place for the night. I walked through my apartment going towards my bedroom as my door was open, stopping in my door way I saw Vincent standing facing me.  
"I'm ready to talk' he growled.


	5. Hurt

**More to come later on tonight! Please review ^^**

* * *

I walked towards him, my hands outstretched I put them gently on his face. He just stood there glaring at me, like I had done something wrong and then I just snapped. I Drew my right hand back and with all my force I punched him square in the jaw. Vincent stumbled back in shock clutching his jaw.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted walking towards me, I automatically stepped backwards 'Well done Chandler' I thought mentally slapping myself 'mind you he deserved it'  
"Why do you think Vincent! You beasted out when I told you I was pregnant." I started to walk towards him.  
"You then precede too not call me, then turn up here unannounced and expect me to be fine with you. News flash Vincent I am really pissed off with you"

I stood there panting with rage I let out a little scream of frustration before I walked away from him heading towards the kitchen. I heard him stomping after me calling my name.

"Catherine... CATHERINE Will you just listen to me!"  
"What so you can tell me to get rid of it. I'm having this baby Vincent I made my mind up end of conversation" Vincent put his head in his hands and rubbed his weary face before walking towards me and grabbing me by the shoulders  
"You are not having this baby Catherine. Who knows what might be wrong with it who kn...  
"It...IT, say it with me Vincent, baby it's a baby. So far there are no abnormalities and I doubt there will be. You wanna know why I think that….Hmmmmm….Because you are more human than beast!" I pushed Vincent off of me and walked towards the fridge getting out some left over Chinese. Vincent watched me carefully as got my dinner out and put it on a plate. I sat down at the counter and began eating. He just watched me until I finished my meal, the whole time I was eating I was thinking 'He thinks our baby is a it. A it! Why' I was brought back down to earth with Vincent sitting down next to me cupping my face in his big hands and turning my face to face him.  
"Listen to me. Catherine you know I love you I've told you countless times over the last six months, but what you think your carrying isn't a baby it's a monster. I'm taking you to have an abortion first thing in the morning. That's the end of this subject."  
I pushed him away, I was speechless how could he be so cold, so ruthless did he not care that I had a choice in this matter. That at the end of the day this was my body. I stood and dumped my plate in the sink before turning round to him. He was looking at his phone,

I grabbed at the plastic cup next to me and threw it at him. It went sailing past his head; it had the effect I wanted on him though. Vincent turned around glaring at me.  
"We talked about having kids Vincent, so what if it's happening sooner than what we had planned"  
"That was when there was a chance of a cure. I don't want a genetic freak"  
A genetic freak! Didn't he understand that I didn't care if our child had some form of his beast? Vincent was more human than beast, I mean he rarely beasted out these days that's why I wasn't concerned. His beast side had become almost dormant. I needed to cry but not in front of him, that would be almost like admitting defeat. I wasn't going to show him how badly he was breaking my heart. He had to leave.

"Get out of my apartment, and don't come back until you accept I am having this baby, regardless of what you say. Vincent I love you with every each of my being, but this is just…yeah so get out, I'm not having that abortion."

I watched him get up he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and buried his face into my hair. He sighed heavily before pulling away and cupping my face again, he was crying. This selfish man, who I loved so very much, was crying but I felt nothing except anger towards him at this moment.  
"Catherine please don't do this to us, what about Muirfield if they were to find out your having my child God knows what they will do to you. Who knows what the effect of this baby will have on your body. Please just do this for me"  
I shook my head "I can't Vincent, I love this baby so much already. I'm doing nothing but bringing joy to us in a bundle of blankets. Yet you seem to think it's okay to decide that I need to have an abortion. Even though this is my body! My choice. You're the one that's doing this to us. Please just go this is just breaking my heart"  
He dropped his hands to his sides and walked into my bedroom and left through the fire escape I presume.

I locked the apartment, locking all the windows as I went. It was half ten when I crawled into bed I cried for what seemed like an eternity until I eventually drifted into a restful sleep.

* * *

Were you expecting that?! I am having so much fun writing this. Have I got some surprises up my sleeve for you guys! Keep reviewing and telling me what you think, it spurs me on and really makes me smile. 1 Day to go beasties! Woop!


	6. Come down

I woke up at half five, with the dire need to throw up. As I dashed to the bathroom I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the morning sickness kicking in. As settled myself on the bathroom floor next to the toilet after having thrown up a couple of times, I began to think. What if Vincent left me would I be able to cope? How bad would break up be? Would he still want to see his child? My thoughts were stopped in their tracks by my need to throw up. I walked into the kitchen a few hours later after having a shower and getting ready. I walked into find Heather sitting at the kitchen counter.  
"Heather? What you doing here" I walked towards and grabbed my flask and poor the fresh coffee in. That was the great thing about having Heather around, there was always fresh coffee waiting.  
"Oh you know, just chilling" There was a huge smirk on her face I eyed her suspiciously before opening a cupboard and grabbing a packet of saltines, good job I had some in I was still feeling pretty nauseous but ever so hungry. I went and sat in front of her.  
"Okay, I give what's up?"  
Heather beamed at me and next thing I knew, she had dived into a bag and pulled out a plain white baby grow. She held it up all proud before diving across the counter and pulling me into a mammoth hug squealing with glee.  
"Congratulations sis! I am so very happy for you."  
She pulled away from me and just looked at me with excitement that then turned into, a look of confusion and disappointment.  
"Cat say something"  
"Who told you?"  
"It's not Tess's fault, I knew something was up with you and I knew you would have told her. I sort of plied her with alcohol and she can drink a lot."  
I just stood there amazed I walked round and hugged her kissing the top of her head, before pulling away and picking up the tiny piece of clothing. It was softest cotton and I couldn't help but daydream, of my little family. Christmas morning all gathered round the tree watching he or she opening their presents in Vincent's lap. A sudden pang of sadness overcame me, a took a deep breath and looked at Heather.  
"You're not mad that I didn't tell you first?"  
"Cat I understand, you needed your friend. I would have done the same thing if I were in your own shoes. Anyway…..does the father know?" Her voice became suddenly concerned and her brows furrowed together.  
"I manage to track him down….He knows, he doesn't want me to keep it though. I'm hoping he comes around to be honest. It would mean a lot to me for them to have their father around." Heather shook her head in disgust and propped her elbows up and rested her heads on her hands.

"Why can't men just step up, if I was a man I would…Mind you I would spend most of the day in front of a mirror swinging my junk, I can't help but think that would never get old." I burst out laughing, Heather joined in. I couldn't believe how ridiculous Heather could be some times, it was one of the many reasons I loved her though. I looked at the clock and grabbed my things making sure to grab a few more packets of saltines out of the cupboard I placed a quick kiss on Heathers head and said goodbye making my way down the stairs and headed towards the car.

I was greeted strangely by Vincent who was leaning on my car; I automatically stopped wondering whether or not I should turn back. Suck it up Catherine! I walked over to him and stopped a couple of steps away from him.  
"I'm not happy about the situation ye….

"Then why are you here then Vincent?!" I shouted feeling a huge of nausea wash over me, note to self don't shout it doesn't help. I swallowed a mouthful of some nasty tasting saliva and took some deep breaths in and out.

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say I will support you out….. Catherine?"

I had run over to the nearest bin and threw up; I was hoping that this wouldn't be a daily occurrence. Every other day I could cope with being struck with morning sickness, everyday would drive me up the wall. Then again I remembered an old wives tale saying that morning sickness was a sign of a good strong pregnancy. I jumped when I felt Vincent pull my hair back and rub my back; I braced myself against the bin and took a few deep breaths before I slowly stood upright. The nausea was starting to subside.  
"You alright?" He said in that calm growly voice I turned around to face him and nodded my head, I looked up at him, there was a bruise on his cheek. I couldn't help but feel some sort of glee knowing I had left a mark. although I felt sorry that I had did it, but yet at the same I didn't he did deserve it. I threw my arms around and hugged him tight and buried my face in his chest, I breathed in his scent. Aftershave with the tiniest hint of sweat, it smelt so sexy. I felt his arms wrap around me I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thank you….I would kiss you but I don't think you will enjoy the taste of vomit." Vincent simply laughed and kissed the top of my head  
"I do love you Cat."  
"I love you too…..But I have to go. See you soon" I kissed his cheek and walked away towards my car, I turned to wave goodbye but he was already gone.

At work me and Tess spent the day arresting those who had broken parole, it was mundane but it meant that me and Tess could have a good chat. As we sat down to lunch in the Deli, it had become our new favourite place. Tess was weirdly quiet she kept glancing at my stomach, after fifteen minutes of silence and another three glances at my stomach I sighed and frowned at her.  
"It's not about to jump out, and eat your sandwich Tess. So stop panicking" Tess laughed taking a sip of her drink.  
"I know…..but….It's got me thinking Cat, and I realised I want a baby just not a man." I stared at Tess in shock she had gone bright red and took a huge gulp of her orange juice. Tess Vargas was feeling broody.  
"Well I never…..Tess Vargas wanting to be on mommy duty. Wait till after I've had this little one and see if you want one." Tess laughed once again and fixed her eyes on my stomach. Her face suddenly became soft and her eyes shone in a way I had never seen before.  
"It's amazing thinking, that you are growing an actual human."  
"Your becoming far too deep for my liking now Tess." Tess glared at me as I sat there giggling.  
"No but in all honesty Cat I am thrilled for you. We need to get back to work." We both got up and collected our belongings, and left a tip for the waitress. We spent the rest of the day chatting about little mundane things. As I drove home, feeling tired I realized that the conversation me and Vincent had this morning was wrong. I was thinking about what I heard as I threw up ,he said something after support I racked my brains trying to figure what it was. I pulled over in shock after I realized what he was going to say.

* * *

What was Vincent going to say?! Find out in the next chapter ^^ Muhahaha! Please keep the reviews coming. I will say this though; Evan...


	7. Pity

I swung the car round and stormed down the highway to the warehouse. I was there in no time at all; I thundered up to the door and banged on the door. Only to be greeted by JT who looked less than happy to see me.  
"Well if it isn't mama beast" He snarled "Do you have any idea the implications this could have on us."  
"Oh bite me JT" I pushed past him and marched towards the stairs "Vincent" I yelled pounding up the stairs. He wasn't happy about the situation and was only supporting me out of duty! Duty! That was like saying I love you, but only because I feel sorry for you. God I felt so stupid I just heard what I wanted to. Vincent came out of the bathroom looking rather confused.  
"You never finished what you were saying this morning. Indulge me, what were you going to say after 'I am going to support you out' Hmmm…." I glared at him, my hands balled into fists waiting. My head was hurting with anger, just pure anger. Vincent suddenly looked very sheepish.

"It's not important Cat so d…..

"Did it go along the lines of 'I will support you out of duty'" I spat. Vincent looked away I could almost hear him gulp. I shook my head, turning away from him for a moment before I marched over to Vincent and squared up to him.

"I don't want you to be there out of pity, I won't you to be there because you want to be" I was looking him dead in the eye, his face was unreadable. His eyes flickered for a second but I stood my ground. He eventually said something

"How can I love an abomination?" I scoffed and shook my head again.  
"You really are incredulous" That sent Vincent over the edge. He let out a roar and flipped the kitchen table across the room, I jumped and recoiled. Vincent was half man, half beast. He set his eyes upon me and grabbed me before I had time to run. He gripped my shoulders his nails digging in.  
"ME INCREDULOUS! YOU REFUSE TO RECOGNISE THE MONSTER YOU ARE CARRYING. I OFFERED YOU MY PITY AS I HOPED YOU WOULD REALISE HOW IDIOTIC YOU'RE BEING!" Vincent's voice was terrifying as he roared in my face, spit flying all over me I refused to look him in the eyes; I heard a gunshot Vincent staggered backwards letting go of me. I watched him fall forwards unconscious, I looked over at JT.

"I'm done." I threw my hands up in defeat "I guess our love wasn't enough. It….j…just…Oh god" I broke down, I grabbed on to the nearest counter to brace myself as my body began to heave with my sobs. It felt like a huge part of me had been ripped away and yet a huge weight had been lifted. JT walked past me and put the gun away, he then grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the door.  
"Seeing as you're done, just leave. Don't bother coming knocking, as you know what! I'm sick of having to clear up the mess you leave behind you. Go Catherine and don't come back" He pushed me out of the door and slammed it in my face. I stood there in the dark shaking; I wrapped my arms around myself and took some deep breaths to calm myself. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked to my car and drove home.

I came home to smell lasagna cooking, my stomach instantly rumbled. I set my stuff down by the door and hung my coat and keys on the hook. I shuffled through to the kitchen, only to find Heather stood in the kitchen.  
"Hey….How long till dinner?" I asked yawning walking over to breakfast counter sitting on one of the stalls.  
"It's done" Heather smiled placing a plate of it down in front of me. I greedily tucked into it, shoveling forkfuls into my mouth. We ate in silence before we both moved over to the couch, Heather put her legs on my lap and sighed looking over at me.  
"You okay Cat?"  
"I spoke to the father today" Heather immediately swung her legs of my lap and turned her whole body to face me. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"What did he say"  
"He would stand by me out of duty…"  
"That bastard! That's even worse than not standing by you!" Heather huffed and shook her head. I felt happy knowing that I hadn't overreacted; I yawned and felt my eyes becoming heavy with sleep. I pulled away from Heather and told her I was going to bed and we said our good nights As I got changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, I realized that me and Vincent were over and it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt…..Why? I loved him so much and I was expecting his child, why couldn't I care less about what happened to him now. I then I realized I resented him; I resented him for the fact he thought our baby, do you know what no. My baby! He thought MY baby was an abomination; he took pity on me because he thought I was stupid.

* * *

Vincent came around and sat up gasping, he was covered in sweat. He looked around the room panting, he saw JT stood in the corner and looked over at him.  
"What happened JT?" He asked wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, trying to get rid of some of the sweat.  
"Well let's see…You sort of half transformed. Called your unborn child an abomination oh and caused Catherine to hate you…Is that everything…Yep I think it is."  
"Wait go back. Catherine's pregnant?!"

* * *

Evan stood outside the warehouse near the water tank. He opened the hatch of the water tank, and poured in a bottle of clear liquid. Evan quickly screwed the lid back on and ran climbing over the fence and running as fast as he could out of the area. Catherine shouldn't be with that beast he thought. I'll support her and the child.

* * *

A few changes, I couldn't wait to add the last part. I had the idea when I was watching a movie. What do you think the poison is doing? Review and tell me what you think!


	8. Agent 15

I was analysing the blood results, high sodium levels which would explain mine and JT's excessive thirst. Low blood sugars and elevated white blood cell count, there was something attacking our bodies for definite. I looked back over at our list of symptoms, there was two columns. One for me and one for JT, mine was the longer one. JT had experienced quite a few things though; random crying, flushed face, disorientation and the one I found the funniest uncontrollable crying. I yelled for JT to come over I needed him to help me analyse the results they didn't make sense other than we were being poisoned. Seeing as I wasn't a biochemist I had no idea as to what to do next, other than I needed to speak with Catherine. Desperately. I looked up as JT shuffled in, he was carrying two bowls of cereal he plonked one down in front of me before sitting down and looking at the results  
"Low sugars, really high white blood cell count, sodium levels are almost double what they should be. It's definitely poison that's for sure. What we need to do now is find, what the symptoms match up too, and find some common ground. For example we both drank beer the other night, could the beer contain the poison. Best not though, that's the imported stuff"  
I surveyed the blood results and symptom list again as I ate my cereal; I had seen something like this before when I was in the military. I closed my eyes trying to remember, my past was still quite bleary I could remember things after the injections but before I changed things were pretty blurry.

I found my thoughts drifting back to Catherine, she was having my baby! I found my stomach began to flutter with nerves but with excitement as well. I snapped back when JT said something.  
"Whatever it is, it's military strength. It's pretty much a bio weapon." Then it hit me!

"Agent 15...its Agent 15 JT!" It had to be it's the only thing that made sense! In the field we would use it in the form of a smoke grenade and put it in their water supply to hit them quicker, I had an idea and I had a good feeling I was right.  
"Wait…..What? Are you sure?" I jumped to my feet and went over to the sink grabbing a glass and filling it up with water before handing it to JT.  
"Errrr I'm not thirsty Vin"  
"Test it. In the field we would put it in enemy camps water supply to inebriate them, so we could raid their camps with more ease."  
"Right…..What am I even looking for?" He asked walking over to our make shift lab busying himself taking a sample of the water  
"A high concentration of glycolate anticholinergic"

Six hours later the results were in and sure enough it was Agent 15. That wasn't the only thing that showed up. The most disturbing find was low levels of Methlatenoxide hydroxide. It was the same chemical that caused me to become the beast I am. There was just enough to cause me to beast out every so often, but why was the next question.


	9. Reconciliation

I came home from work feeling pretty low, yesterday had taken its toll on me and chasing perps around hadn't helped. As I walked through the front door and went to my bedroom I was greeted by Vincent. He strode over to me, picking me up and kissing with such a fierce passion I lost my ability to think for a moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying his taste, the softness of his lips. We both pulled away at the same time and gazed into each other's eyes; that's when the heartache kicked in. Who was I kidding last night, how could I hate this beautiful man, this man who had given me the greatest gift ever. The gift of motherhood, but he had some serious explaining to do. He put me down and watched me take my coat off, hanging it on the end of my bed. I turned to him with my arms crossed.  
"Vincent I can't co  
"Me and JT are being poisoned..."  
"WHAT?!" I stared at him aghast.  
"That's what has been causing mine and JT's mood swings. I swear to you Cat I am not lying…..Please believe me"  
"So you want this baby"  
"Cat more than you will ever know" He walked over to me and pulled me back into his arms burying his face into my hair before kissing my forehead. We went and lied on my bed he pulled me close holding me tight. Vincent filled me in on what had happened, I couldn't believe it we discussed the possibility of it being Murifield but they didn't know where he lived and for the moment they were out of the picture.  
"So who could it be then….I mean no one knows about you except for me and JT"  
"What worries me is how they managed to get their hands on Agent 15 and Methlatenoxide hydroxide. Once they shut down the operation all of it was destroyed. Plus your mothers research is the only research out there."  
"True…So how are we going to find out who's doing this?" I traced the lines of his chest through his T-shirt my mind busy thinking, trying to figure out how we could catch them in the act.  
"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not letting you get involved in this! Worrying about you and our unborn child would be more than what I could cope with!" I smiled with glee hearing him say 'our unborn child'. I looked up at him beaming placing a tender hand on his scared cheek, pressing my forehead to his.  
"Say that again"  
"Our unborn child" He whispered giggling; he looked down and put a hand on my stomach and gently rubbed it. Things escalated from there really, we spent most of the night making sweet tender love, before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
It was like clockwork this morning sickness malarkey, I woke up at half five again with the dire need to be throw up. I had to my fight way out of Vincent's arms first, he thought I was playing until I told him I was going to threw up he released me pretty quickly then. I made it just in time luckily, Vincent came in not long after and knelt down next to me, he held my hair back and mopped my face with a damp wash cloth.  
We shared a shower; before he went and made me breakfast, Heather was round at her boyfriends and Vincent wanted to make sure I ate properly. This also meant I was no longer allowed coffee, doctors' orders apparently. I made sure he knew not to cook any mushrooms as the smell made me feel pretty ill, and as I came out of my bedroom I was greeted by the smell of a cheese and bacon omelette.  
"Smells good." I smiled taking a seat and digging in, watching him take a seat in front of me tucking into his breakfast. Neither of us spoke we were too busy enjoying our food. After we finished I mentioned the idea I came up with, on how to catch the person poisoning the water system.  
"I think what we...  
"Me and JT" I glared at him.  
"Fine you and JT!" He smirked in satisfaction as I pretty much admitted defeat.

"There was something I had read about actually in a really old case, this guy was sick of people stealing his chicken off a night. He rigged each chicken coop with alarms. Every time one was opened during the night, this alarm would start blaring and it triggered the electric fence."  
"So what you're saying is we rig the lid on the water tank….and then take down the old fence and fit it with a new electric fence?"  
"Yes to rigging the lid on the water tank, as to for the fence. Nooo you don't have to replace it, just fix the hole in it and hook it up to a high voltage battery or something."  
"Your smart as well as sexy…..I like it" I reached forward and punched his shoulder playfully.  
"Anyway why did you have to arrest the guy? I mean protecting his land isn't exactly a crime" He collected my empty plate and placed them in the sink, I couldn't help but giggle as I remembered why he was arrested.  
"Believe it or not, Indecent exposure"  
Vincent let out a hearty chuckle; we spent the next half an hour talking about funny case and doing the washing up. I walked with him to the window; I had to leave for work in ten minutes. Vincent kissed me tenderly on the lips, before leaning down to kiss my stomach. I couldn't help but giggle at how soppy he was being. I watched him disappear before leaving the apartment.

Tess was in a really good, when I got into work this morning. She met me at the front door before ushering me down to the morgue. Evan was busy closing up the victim when we walked in, in this business you were used to seeing gory stuff. Evans office was messier than usual; there was what I assumed paperwork and books strewn all over the place. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but I was busy trying to work out what was up with Evan. His face was bright red, and he was shaking uncontrollably.  
"Hey Evan are you okay?" I asked interjecting whatever he was saying.  
"Yeah, you don't look great Evan….Coming down with the flu?" Evan shook his head, and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking though ladies. Now shall we get back down to business?" We both nodded our heads and listened. It was the same old thing, woman having an affair; husband finds out and kills the lover. The perp left a ton of DNA on the vic, the case was closed by half six and my for mine Tess's excellent work, we were given a few days off. I wasn't going to refuse heck I was feeling pretty tired most of the time at the moment. I headed back down to the morgue to see if Evan was okay. I found his office door open and walked in; it was strange as Evan wasn't in here. He always locked his door when he left. I walked over to his desk and snooped a little, I started sifting through the papers and book when I recognised something. A little green book, I picked it up. It couldn't be….I mean what was Evan doing with my mothers work! How had he managed to get it in the first place?!  
"Catherine….."  
I jumped and turned around, Evan was standing in the doorway; except his eyes were glowing. They were golden.

* * *

**Things are going to start falling into place now my lovely readers! Sorry if I don't get another one up tonight, I slipped on some Ice and have done back in and the painkillers are making me pretty sleepy. Will try my hardest though! Please review and tell you friends about this. Also follow me on twitter Holly_Mayx**


	10. Explaining

Last one for today. Will right more tomorrow!

* * *

"Evan! I was j..

"Catherine it's okay don't be scared. I've wanted to speak to you for a while." He walked into the office shutting the door and locking it behind him.

He then proceeded to close the blinds picking something up of the shelf. I started to back away from him, but he kept walking towards me. I eventually walked into the table and could go no further. I wasn't sure as to what he was going to do.

My heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through my veins; I shut my eyes as he stood in front of me. I felt his warm clammy breath on my face; it stank of rotten eggs and poo. I heaved, clutching onto the side of the table.  
"My poor love" Evan brushed a strand of hair out of my face, then with his other hand he stabbed something into my next. I pushed him away, he stumbled and fell back into his desk; I made a break for the door. The room was spinning, my eyes were suddenly heavy. I felt Evan come up behind me and wrap his arms around my middle, he put his head next to mine and said something along the lines of sleep well my baby.  
I came around to find myself in a bright, clean, sunny room; I went to push myself up but I couldn't move my arms. I looked up to find my wrists bound to the bed posts, I tried pulling on them but the rope just dug into my wrists.

Why….Why was Evan doing this! Why where his eye the same color as Vincent's when he was beasting out. I looked around the room it was pretty much scarce except from the wardrobe, night stand, the bed and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Luckily there was an alarm clock on the night stand. I was shocked to find I had been out for twelve hours, I hoped that Tess, Heather or Vincent might be looking for me. I looked out of the window I was in some sort of apartment block I knew that much. A sudden wash of anxiety came over me, was my child okay? Would that anesthesia have done any damage to them, had he injected me with anything else? I jumped as the door opened, Evan walked in with a tray of food, he had big black bags under his eyes, he looked disheveled and was white as sheet, which just helped to make his eye look even more pronounced.  
"You're awake….I brought you some food, you have to keep your strength up now you're pregnant."

He sat down next to me and smiled pushing my hair back behind my ears. I watched him carefully, Evan was still shaking uncontrollably. He picked up a glass of orange juice that had a straw in it and put it to my lips. I didn't care I was parched; I drank it greedily savoring the cool liquid on my dry scratchy throat. He pulled it away when I had finished. I plucked up the courage to ask him what he was doing.  
"Evan….Why are you doing this…Please just let me go and I won't tell anyone!" I was pretty much pleading, you could take course after course on how to deal with a hostage situation but nothing would prepare you for your own.

Evan just gave me a sort of twisted smile, before placing a hand on my cheek stroking it with his thumb.  
"I want to be with you Catherine and I know you want to be with me. That night we shared a few months ago. I know you feel the same as me, but what I don't understand is why you keep going back to that monster." I remembered that night and instantly cringed inside. Me and Vincent had just had a huge argument, it was the Christmas party and I got regrettably, very drunk. Evan asked me if I was okay and I just launched myself at him. One thing led to another and we ended up spending the night together. Vincent knew about, I went round to the warehouse the next day and told him. We spent the rest of the day talking and working things out.

Evans face suddenly became dark as he began to talk about Vincent. His thumb no longer caressed my cheek instead he dug his nail in. I felt my eyes watering from the pain, his eyes had shifted color into that pretty molten gold.  
"I want you to love me, the way you love him." I didn't know quite what to say. He picked up the spoon and started feeding me soup, I ate it all. The whole time Evan cooed about work, how Tess was in a mess thinking I had been kidnapped and what we would say to our work colleagues about our new relationship and how we were expecting.  
"I need to go to the toilet" I blurted out he stopped talking and nodded, he undid the ropes and led me to the bathroom, this wasn't his apartment was the first thing I noted, his bedroom in this apartment was an exact replica to the one at his actual apartment. He opened the bathroom door and ushered me in. I smiled at him before closing the door and locking it.  
"I'll be out here waiting for you, I know how you like to run Chandler" he chucked  
I slid down to the floor and put my head between my legs trying to figure out what to do next. I looked round the bathroom there was a window next to the toilet, it was alarmed. I patted myself down for my phone stupidly; it would have been one of the first things he would have taken. Evan started talking to me again.  
"I stole your mothers' research in hope, that I could destroy that abomination you love. The only thing is the idea of having all that power, I just couldn't help it. I had to have it; I wanted to have the strength and the speed. But I'm different from him I'm not the murder he is…" I sat in the bathroom scared, confused. I didn't know what to say, and apart from that; what could I say?!  
"Are you okay my love?"  
"I'm fine Evan" I needed to escape but how I looked around the bathroom and then I saw it. I flushed the toilet and ran the tap pretending I had used them. I grabbed the deodorant can and hid it behind my back, holding it in my right hand. I took a deep breath the adrenaline was coursing through my veins again; I had one shot I needed to get this right. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, I felt as though my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I smiled at him as I took a step forward, come on Chandler you can do this. COME ON!

I whipped the deodorant can out from behind my back and sprayed him in the eyes. He screamed in agony as it his eyeballs, his hands flew to his face as he tries to wipe it away. This was my chance! I smacked him in the temple with the deodorant can using all the force I could muster, before giving him a swift kick in the balls. Evan collapsed to the floor, rolling in pain not knowing where to clutch. I began running to the apartment front door ripped it open and began running down the stairs, I could hear him getting up and beginning to stagger down the stairs. I started screaming for help banging on apartment doors as I ran by. I continued running feeling sick and dizzy, I was out of breath but Evan was still gaining on me. I managed to reach the ground floor I flung the building doors open and staggered out.

I ran into the street only to be greeted by Tess who pulled me aside. The whole police squad had surrounded the building; the S.W.A.T team was positioning themselves outside the door. As Evan ran outside the building he was greeted by a hail of gunshots.

* * *

Were you expecting that? Is Evan dead? Find out tomorrow... (Just changed some grammatical errors I noticed. I put the typo fairy back in her cage!)


	11. Healing

Just a little update, as I'm wanting to move the story on. More to come as I am in a really good mood! I had a conditional offer from one of my uni's!

* * *

Tess came in and sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed. They had taken me in as a precaution, I was a little dehydrated and my blood pressure was high. They weren't too concerned over that, as it returned to normal after they put me on a drip of fluids and Vitamin K. Tess looked exhausted, I gave her a smile, she returned it.

Evan wasn't dead, he was injured though. It wasn't a shoot to kill command; it was a case of shoot to detain. He had a broken knee cap, a shattered femur and two flesh wounds. I was still confused as to how they had found me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position I winced a little as the needle in my arm shifted.  
"Tess how did you manage to find me?"  
Tess sighed and sat back closing her eyes before launching into the story.  
"I only have the energy to say this once; I'm exhausted so pay attention. Evan had been using some sort of military drug called Agent fifteen. He had bribed some guy on the inside to give him a vile of it. He managed to recreate the poison. Anyway the guy he bribed was caught and he gave over Evans name. The C.I.A was informed and get this they had plugged Evans office."  
"Tess that's all very well, but how did you find me" Tess glared at me, taking my glass of water of the cabinet side and took a sip before returning it.  
"I'm getting there Chandler calm down. Well anyway I went round to your apartment with breakfast so we could have a chat. Well anyway Heather was going crazy over the fact you hadn't come home last night, I managed to calm her down enough so we could to the police station. Sure enough the feds were there, planning your rescue mission. They had seen him kidnap you through one of the cameras they had installed in his office. Well anyway they had been following him for last few weeks and knew about his hide out and the rest is history...You okay Cat? Your heart rate has shot up" She turned the monitor screen to face her; I was in a state of panic. Did they know about Vincent? How much did they know about my mother's research?  
"What about Evans transformation?"  
"Classified, they were remaining tight lipped on that. I did try though; I may have batted an eyelash or two."

Tess continued talking I nodded and ummed when needed. I was preoccupied with thinking about what was going to happen to Vincent what did it mean for him?! What did it mean for the three of us!? I was brought out of my thoughts when Tess received a text.  
"It's from Joe... Gosh that's quick….Evans been sentenced to death for crimes against the state"

We both fell silent not knowing what to say next.

I was discharged a few hours later, having been deemed fine by the midwife. I was picked up from the hospital by Heather; she would not stop questioning me about what happened. I told her everything so I wouldn't have to keep going over it, the next few hours dragged I was desperate to see Vincent. I ate and chatted to Heather for a good few hours before making my excuses and saying goodnight. As I closed my bedroom door I let out a sigh of relief, I was home. I jumped when Vincent knocked on the window; I ran over to the window and flung it upon. Vincent climbed through before grabbing me and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I placed my hands on his face, and kissed him back, matching his passion. We continued for a good few minutes, only pulling away for air, when we eventually broke away he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Vincent gently sat me down on the bed, taking my slippers off and putting them down by the side of the bed. He took his own shoes off and his top much to my glee. He lay down next to me and pulled me close, neither of us said anything for some time. Vincent was the first to break the silence; his voice was all cracked and deep.  
"I….I thought I had lost you two….When I came to see you last night and you weren't here…And you weren't answering your phone…I thought…" I cut him off by putting my lips to his, it was a quick gentle kiss but it was enough to soothe him.  
"Were here, were safe. That's all that matters, so let's end it and say no more on the matter."  
"Agreed. What did the doctors say, I heard Heather say that you were on a drip and something about Vitamin K, is baby okay?"  
"Everything is fine it was just a precaution the Vitamin K I had a bit of spotting that's all. Don't forget were still not at the 12 week mark. As for the drip I was a little dehydrated that's all… Now stop worrying and kiss me"  
He obliged, I couldn't help but giggle. I had to pull away to yawn, he gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face before gently kissing me on the fore head and pulling me close.

"Go to sleep Cat….I love you"  
I let out another yawn and mumbled I love you back to him; I fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

* * *

Please review! Follow me on Twitter Holly_Mayx and witness the rambling of a mad one woman ^^


	12. Peace

**I've gone all mushy on you for the next few chapters but stay with me though as the drama will pick back up! How good was last nights episode! Some major drama occurring!**

* * *

I stood in the bathroom desperately trying to do my trousers up, suck it in Catherine. I took a deep breath in and sucked in as hard as I could, it worked. They had done up, now I had to not breathe properly for the rest of the day. It's useless I undid them and let myself hang out; I looked in the mirror to the next me and admired my burgeoning bump.

So much had happened in the past two months. Vincent was allowed a life again! The C.I.A were now going after those responsible for what they called Operation Gen, on the account of what they did was inhumane and was yet another crime against the state. They believed Vincent to be no threat to society, and that he was an exemplary citizen in the way he used his mutation for good.

They knew about my mothers work and how she helped, but me and my family were not going to be held accountable as it was most likely under duress.  
Everything had worked out, Vincent had moved in with me and he had returned to the hospital and was now in surgery residency.  
"Come on Cat I need to brush my teeth!"  
I pulled the door open and glared at him; Vincent smirked at the site of my unbuttoned trousers. He gave the bump a rub before walking past me and grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He turned around to face me and laughed. I was desperately trying to find something to wear; I swear I was getting fatter by the day. I mean okay I wasn't exactly denying myself anything when it came to food, if I wanted Ice cream I ate it! But that's what pregnancy was all about; eating so you grew a healthy human! Vincent came out the bathroom his breath smelling minty fresh and hugged me from behind, cradling my bump. He kissed the side of my head.  
"You do know that you are going to have to go clothes shopping at some point…. I mean as much as I would love to see you walk round naked, I don't know what everybody else would have to say"  
I playfully nudged him before walking forward, I saw my black and white polka dot dress that would have to do. I grabbed it and picked some tights and boots up before heading into the bathroom to get changed. I headed into the kitchen when I was done and saw Vincent pouring me some cereal and setting out my vitamins. I was truly lucky, everything had been so peaceful. I felt like I was living in a fairy tale, I had my prince and I had my castle.

I sat down at the breakfast counter and took my vitamins under the watchful eye of Vincent, I had been forgetting to take them and he made sure I knew why taking them was important. By having a very long, long, conversation about them. I tucked into my cereal looking over the newspaper, the case I had been working on was in the paper; they were reporting that the perp had been court. Vincent took my bowl and put it in the sink; I was looking in the used furniture section  
"There's a really nice wardrobe here, quite reasonable only $150"  
"We don't need to buy any furniture yet Cat….Don't forget we have an ultrasound appointment at half two, I booked the rest of the day off so we can go meet your dad and Brooke and tell them the news."  
"Can you tell them?"  
"Why?" Vincent looked at me with a confused look on his face, he looked so hot in those thin scrubs..  
"Cat! Drifting off again?"  
"Not my fault you like so hot…. I'd just end up gabbling, where as you! You just get straight down to the point."

"We will both do it; I've got to go… Don't forget half two….Bye honey"  
"Bye baby"  
He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left without another word, I was left in the kitchen all alone. Heather was no longer living with us she had moved in with her boyfriend, she wanted to give us some room; which was really touching. I looked at the clock, I had best get going to I got up and grabbed my stuff and made my way to work.

"Trousers no longer fit Chandler?"  
"Shut up Tess" I joked as I walked towards my desk and put my stuff down, as I took my seat Tess offered me a doughnut. I took one of the glazed and began munching on it.  
"So how is my godchild this morning?" Tess asked nodding towards my bump. I finished my mouthful, god this doughnut was good.  
"Getting bigger, I am now suffering a clothes shortage fancy coming shopping with me tomorrow? I promise I will be quick" Tess gave me the stink eye before smirking.  
"Fine….As long as I can come to the ultrasound and find out what the sex is."  
"Deal" Oh god what was I getting myself into!

"Really?" Tess was taken aback that I had accepted her terms.  
"I hate clothes shopping you know this, I need some moral support!" Tess laughed and shook her head.  
"God you are desperate, okay I'll come tomorrow. I'll just go and have a word with Joe"  
"Great!" I watched Tess walk off to Joe's office. I set about busying myself for the next three hours.

Tess was reading a ton of pamphlets on pregnancy; she was genuinely absorbed by it. I smiled when I saw Vincent walking over; he had changed into a suit and looked handsome. He cocked his head in confusion when he saw Tess. I stood up to greet Vincent he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss before whispering in my ear.  
"Why is Tess here..?"  
"I needed someone to go shopping with and this was the only way" I whispered back. He just smiled and shook his head and took a seat next to Tess.  
"Hey Vin" Tess said not even bothering to look up from what she was reading.  
"Hey Tess" I took a seat next to him, and prayed we would be called in soon. Sure enough we were, it was a squeeze fitting all four of us into the room. I pulled my dress up and my tights down slightly and the sonographer instructed. Five minutes later we were hearing this rapid little heartbeat and seeing this miniature human. Vincent squeezed my hand and planted a kiss on it, Tess was stood against the wall smiling.  
"Well everything seems fine. Good size, good heartbeat. Keep it up. Would you like to know the sex?" Vincent automatically said no.  
"Tess wants to know…" Vincent gave me the stink eye. Sonographer wrote it down on some scrap paper and handed it over to Tess. Tess smirked as she read it and tucked the piece of paper into her jean pocket.  
"Now I can start holding bets without losing." Me and Vincent burst out laughing while the sonographer just tsk'ed. It was typical Tess to be fair. We left ten minutes later with our scan pictures and Tess looking rather smug. I arranged to meet her at mine for half one to go shopping, she wanted a lie in seeing as it was her day off.

As we sat down in the car Vincent pulled me over and kissed me, I couldn't help but giggle he was in such high spirits these days. He took the scan pictures out of my hand and admired them as I put my seatbelt on; I smiled as I watched his face looking at them in amazement.  
"I do love you Catherine Chandler" Vincent cooed handing me back the scan pictures, putting his seatbelt on and starting the car.  
"You ready to tell your dad?" Vincent asked as I texted my dad to say we were about 10 minutes away.  
"I am, I just wonder how he's going to take it….Can you tell in this dress. I don't want him guessing straight away."  
"You can't tell don't worry just relax." He placed a hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze, this was my happy little fairy tale and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

**You have Bruno Mars to thank. Read this while listening to Locked out of heaven by Bruno. It should explain my mood ^^ Might try and get another chapter up before tonight, as I love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing guys! **


	13. Roar of the Beast

So sorry for the lack of updates over the weekend! I had guests over and things were just hectic D: Updates maybe sporadic for a little while as I have a lot of coursework to do D: Please bare with me! I will try to post a chapter a day.

* * *

We were all sat around the table having a laugh, looking at the pictures of their latest holiday to the Caribbean. Dad and Brooke looked so happy together it was just heart-warming or maybe that was heart burn. Vincent handed back the pictures and smiled at me taking my hand.  
"We actually have something we would like to show you is well" I pulled my hand away gently and leant down to pick my bag up, with shaky hands I took the scan pictures out and handed them over to dad and Brooke. I felt sick with nerves as I watched dad give me a quizzical look, he opened up the card and sure enough both Brooke and Dad beamed.  
"Well this is something Cat….Congratulations to the both of you" I let out a huge sigh of relief as I felt a huge weight had been lifted, the rest of the lunch was all baby talk. Vincent was thriving; it was a joy to see him so happy and relaxed. Not having to see him look over his shoulder every few minutes. He could just be him, all handsome and charming; we all went back to my dad after for a drink and a chat. It felt like forever since I had spent some time with dad, we sat in the living room laughing, sharing plans.  
"So Cat are you going to be moving to somewhere bigger with a little one on the way?" Brooke tutted

"Where you living now is just fine, ignore him Hun!"  
"Well there is more than enough room in the apartment at the moment, maybe when their older we might buy a house with a nice big garden." I shrugged my shoulders before taking a sip of water.  
"I suppose that's sensible enough….That Evan bloke was in the news today…"  
The room fell silent; Vincent was the first one to break it.  
"Oh yeah, how come?"  
"His appeal for a trial was accepted. Someone posted bail…." The room went into a stunned silence.

"So he's out and about….." Vincent sighed shaking his head.

I still had so many questions I wanted to ask him, as to why and how he re-created my mothers work. Vincent changed the subject and I was left to my thoughts, I wondered if I would be able to see him.

It was ten o'clock when we left the journey home was a weird one. I was still deep in thought as to whether or not I should go and see Evan; I figured that he must be somewhat sane again, as he wouldn't have been able to continue the beasting process. From what Vincent told me it took about 6 months to reach the final stage. The journey home was a stage one, there was something bothering Vincent but I couldn't tell what it was; I decided to bite the bullet.  
"Vincent….What's wrong?" I placed a hand on his shoulder

"I think you should take early maternity leave…"  
"Errr….What?!" Vincent sighed as I removed my hand from his shoulder.  
"I just think with Evan now on the outside you shouldn't be at work. He can easily get to you when you're out on the beat. Your pregnant Cat, try and see it from my point of view." I stared at him exasperated

"Vincent I'm just pregnant not disabled!" Then I realized this had something to do with a certain topic that was mentioned earlier.

"This is to do with Evan isn't it?" I scoffed and looked out the side window feeling pretty angry, but in a weird way like something was boiling within me.

"I don't want to be worrying about you all the time if you were to just stay in the apartment…

"Stay in the apartment all day every day for the next 6 months I am not a caged bird Vincent!"

I noticed a Swiss army knife in the tray next to Vincent.

Then this anger suddenly boiled over.

I suddenly had this overwhelming feeling that scared me and was horrific. This overwhelming feeling was the need to kill, it was consuming and it felt as though it was suffocating me. I shut my eyes and hoped I could shake it I tried to slow my breathing and calm myself down.

I was then gripped by this horrific pain in my stomach. It felt like a hot fiery knife was being circled over and over again inside of me. My hands flew to my stomach as I doubled over in the pain. I let out a cry of pain.

"Cat...CAT!" Vincent kept glancing over at me as he tried to find somewhere to park the car. We eventually found a siding and Vincent dashed out of the car and round to my side. The pain was beginning to subside now it wasn't as intense. I slowly sat back up panting, Vincent was rubbing my back telling me to breathe, I tried to pay attention but I just couldn't stay focused. What was happening to me?! What was happening to our baby?

"Vincent you need to get me to a hospital."

"Cat what even happened?!" I shook my head and I began to cry, I was in shock. The feeling I had was so intense, I had the sudden desire to kill Vincent to grab the Swiss Army knife and stab into his heart. I felt the sickness rise within me; I undid my seat belt quickly; pushing Vincent aside as I made a dash for the grassy verge. I had to brace myself on the railing. Vincent came an stood by my side and held me up, he pulled my hair back and tried to soothe me.

When I had finished he picked me up and took me over to the car putting me back in my seat doing my seat belt up. He knelt down by the car door taking my trembling hand in his own shaky hand.

"Cat, listen to me. No matter what happens if we lose the baby or not. I love you regardless. We can always try again. It's not your fault it's just one of those things." He kissed my hand gently before shutting the door and running round to the driver's side.

We came back from the hospital early in the morning, they had run test after test. Scan after scan. They managed to pick up a complication which was a game changer. Placenta previa, I could bleed out during birth or at any time. They couldn't understand how it hadn't been picked up in the scan earlier today, it made me all the more sure that the sudden attack I had was what caused it. They had kept me in overnight to monitor if I had same attack again. The doctors said the pain I described didn't match that of the complication. In fact matched nothing they had heard off. I walked through the apartment door exhausted, and mentally drained. Vincent had been given the day off to look after me; he helped me take my coat off before carrying me to bed. He pulled the covers back and laid me down taking my shoes off. He gently tucked me in before lying beside me pushing my hair back.

"We need to talk about what to do..."

"Vincent I'm not having a termination"

"Cat you could die...I rather we try again then watch you die..."

I was beginning to get angry again

"They said I could not that I would Vincent... It's not…. oh god"

It boiled up even quicker than before. The pain had started again. It was just like before the thoughts were beginning to start again. Keep breathing just keep breathing. I scrunched myself up into a ball clutching my stomach; Vincent was trying to get me to talk to him, pulling my face up from my chest. I did the deep breathing the doctors had recommended to try and ease the pain; it helped a little I will admit. The thoughts were still there though, I kept my eyes closed and tried to think about something else. I was blocking out the sound of Vincent's voice as it wasn't really helping, it was distracting me. He tried to pull me close and help, but I lost it for some reason. I let out a roar, this wasn't any roar though.

It sounded like the roar of the beast.

* * *

Please review. Sorry for the lack of updates guys! I will try and get back on track. It will be a week tomorrow since I started uploading, so I will try and make it extra special. Also watch out! Evans on the prowl...


	14. Morphling

**Not my best work which I am really sorry about! Updates may become a little shorter over the next couple of days, I have a lot of school work to do. D: Please review **

* * *

"JT! I NEED YOU!" I burst through the doors of the warehouse, carrying Catherine's limp body.

It had all happened so fast, the pain had started again and she was curled up. I tried to get her to listen to me and relax, the moment I tried to hold her close she let out a roar. A roar I recognised all too well, I recoiled back in a mixture of horror and surprise. Her eyes had gone this funny colour, it wasn't the gold mine went; it was more of a shiny copper. Catherine let out a whimper, before her eyes turned back to normal.  
"Catherine…..CAT?!" Cat fell unconscious, face forward onto the bed. I rolled her into the recovery position, checking her airwaves and heart rate. Both were normal, I checked if there was any blood; luckily there was none! Okay Vincent calm down! I need to figure out a plan, the hospital is off as they would ask what happened. I can't really say my girlfriend beasted out! JT was the only answer, I scooped Catherine gently into my arms; I carried her down the stairs and into the car and made my way to JT's.

"Oh hi Vincent, I'm fine thanks; Wha…What happened to her?!" JT ran over and surveyed her  
"JT she somewhat beasted!" I carried her up the stairs to my old bed and placed her down gently, in to the recovery position checking her airwaves and pulse again. I pulled my eye light out of jean pocket and checked if her pupils were responsive, what shocked me was that her eyes had gone that copper again.  
"JT come look!" JT came round to where I was standing and looked at Catherine's eyes before sighing and rubbing his face. I gently let Catherine's eyelid go before looking at JT desperately, if there was anyway who could think of a solution it was him! JT looked back at me with a blank stare before walking away over to the medicine drawer; he drew out several needles of different sizes. I watched him with curious eye's  
"I'm gonna need to take some samples of amniotic fluid….I need to test it" I stared at him in horror, he was right though. Blood tests showed nothing, they tested for everything possible yesterday and there were no abnormalities. If we were going to find anything out it was through the amniotic fluid.

Fifteen minutes later, JT was holding the ultrasound on Catherine's stomach; I took a deep breath as I inserted the needle; watching carefully on the machine not to poke the foetus. The needle tip entered just enough for my liking. I drew the fluid slowly making sure not to cause an air bubble. I withdrew this needle before inserting another one and withdrawing more fluid. My hands were sweating and shaking as I withdrew the last needle.  
As I breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, Catherine sat up slowly rubbing her stomach, her eyes were there normal beautiful colour. She leant over to the bed side table and picked up her glass of water taking a sip. JT had already taken the samples over to the make shift lab, I went and sat down by Cat taking her arm and putting a blood pressure cuff on her, I began to squeeze the pump.  
"Is all this really necessary?" Cat winced as the cuff became too tight I stopped pumping  
"Yes, you somewhat beasted Cat. We need to figure out what's going on and see if we can get a handle on it. Blood pressure normal and so is heartbeat." I took the cuff off her arm and heard JT scribble down what was needed.  
"I feel fine now Vincent really." I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.  
"I know…Any idea what might be causing it? Like how were you feeling before it happened?" Catherine suddenly looked a little sheepish, I watched her intently taking her hand and stroking it.  
"Cat tell me…" Catherine wouldn't look at me she was starting to get tearful, I moved closer to her and pulled her into me, she began crying properly. I pulled her onto my lap and began to rock her, the only sound was the soft sobbing of Cat and JT tapping away on his laptop and the machines whirring away.

She sniffed lifting her face to look up at me.  
"I was angry one second then the next I had the pain….. and I had these thoughts... I wanted to kill you Vincent. I actually wanted to kill you. The feeling was overwhelming and so intense. I thought I would." Her voice cracked, I stared at her not knowing what to say. JT was looking over in amazement, Catherine buried her face in my chest, and trying to reassure her I kissed her forehead.  
"It's okay Cat it's not your fault, baby…..It's not your fault"  
The next few hours were tense, me and Cat were sat in the kitchen she was having to eat which was something. We heard a cheer from JT from upstairs he came bounding down the stairs looking almighty proud of himself.

"I cracked it" He beamed staring at us, almost like he was waiting for us to cheer.  
"So what's happening to her JT?"  
"The fluid around the baby is completely normal….. Except for one thing that shouldn't be there."  
"Spit it out JT" Cat sighed rubbing her face  
"There was a hair, I compared it to Vincent's and well. The baby is actually beasting out inside of you. She is transforming within you…..Oh crap."

I stared at Catherine who was now grinning from ear to ear, she looked at me and somehow her smile got even wider.  
"It's a girl, were having a little girl."  
"Did you not hear what JT just said…..Or do you just choose to ignore him." I was exasperated, did she not care about the effect the baby was having on her. JT interjected before I could say anything.  
"That was the good news anyway, now here is the bad. If the baby keeps transforming within you, do you know how you've had those thoughts about killing Vin and the eye changing. As you are babies lifeline and are sharing pretty much everything at the moment. If the baby keeps beasting, Cat, I think you will turn into a beast yourself."  
"How?" I asked looking worriedly at Catherine.

"The surge of hormones, come on Vincent! Think when you beast; it's due to a surge of hormones aka adrenocorticotropic the one that causes anger. Whatever the hormone causing this flows round Catherine, baby receives them and bam. Baby beast happens. This is the puzzling part now, the beast hormones flow from baby and get into Catherine's blood stream, causing her to become slightly beastly. If this continues to happen and if she is exposed to it often enough, your body will store the hormone as it won't know what to do with it, causing you to transform."

JT sat down next to Catherine looking over at me, I was a little perplexed as to how it wasn't picked up last night in the blood test.  
"JT they did every possible screening on Cat's blood last night and they picked nothing abnormal up"  
"Well duh…. There wasn't enough off the hormones to be detected on a screening yesterday. I think the reasons your eye's turned tonight Cat is because of the build up. There was about a span of 12 hours between each attack. You had the pain yesterday and the thoughts. Today the pain, thoughts and the eyes. Tomorrow who knows, we just need to find a trigger; and th…

"It's anger. Each time it happened I was angry at Vincent." She looked over at me, I had to look away I was responsible for what was happening to her. Even when I was human I was still a monster, I was hurting her without meaning to.

I needed to save her from this; she didn't deserve to become the monster I was.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the poor quality! I didn't want to leave you guys without an update so this is a little rushed. Please forgive me! 2 Days till new episode! Review and keep on spreading the word of Beauty and the Beast!**


	15. Serotonin

******Please Read! I'm not going to be able to update for a while guys! D: I went back to the doctors and they have put me on some tranquilizers/muscle relaxants for my back. I am spending pretty much the whole day spaced out and most likely asleep. I am hoping to resume updating in the next couple of days. I am so sorry! As to the name game, I have decided that the babys middle name will be Vanessa. So I still need a first name! Post it in the reviews and I will have a look through on monday. Once again I'm so****rry guys!**

* * *

We sat in a kitchen with this hostile cloud looming over our heads. It had been 3 days since me and Cat were at JT's and had discovered what was happening. We haven't really spoken since we came home, mainly because I don't know what to say without pissing her off. I was sat across from her at the breakfast bar, she was poking her cereal around.

"You need to keep your strength up Cat." She said nothing and continued pushing the cereal about, I reached my hand out and went to put it on her arm. She withdrew it and looked towards the window. I rubbed my face with both hands before putting them on the table and sitting back. I couldn't help but shake my head, this was stupid.

"Will you please just speak to me Cat…..We need to come up with some sort of solution." Cat turned around to face and took a deep breath in.  
"I don't want to speak to you Vincent; as whatever you have to say will most likely make me angry. I am saying no more."

"So you're not capable of having a calm adult discussion with me then? Do you know what then fine! You can sit there and listen! This child is mine as much as it is your Cat! I can't just sit and watch as you turn into the monster that I am." I got up and walked round to her and kneeling down next to her chair.

"I want our little girl as much as you! All I've wanted from the day we sat down and decided to give this a go, was to have a family with you Cat! I just can't risk you. Please try and see where I'm coming from Cat. Please!"

I was pleading with her; I tried to see some sort of emotion in her face. There was nothing, just blankness. I sat back on my haunches and waited, just staring at her, begging god she would speak to me. She finally did.  
"I know; you have no idea though what it feels like to carry a life though Vincent! From day one, you're pretty much in love with them. You feel nothing but excitement; you can't help but want to protect this life. That's why I can't have a termination, I would never be able to justify to myself why I had it. I have to go." I stood up and moved away from her chair, watching her walk round the apartment grabbing her belongings. She stopped at the door turning round to me and smiling.  
"I love you Vincent Keller"

"I love you too."

I watched her walk out the door, feeling a little deflated. I can see where she is coming from, I really can! At the end of the day though, sometimes you have to get angry. It's a natural response, but I don't want to sit back and watch her turn. I didn't want to sit back and watch it happen. I drove over to JT's today was my day off and his is well. We needed to sit down and find out how we could manage this.

"Hey JT!" I called walking through the warehouse. As much as I loved living with Catherine, I missed the feel off this place. It felt safe, more so than the apartment it felt to opened and exposed. I know that Muirfield were gone and everything now, but having spent some many years hiding and looking over my shoulder. It's a hard habit to get out of to say the least!

"Sup Vincent. How's Cat?" He mumbled marking his students papers. I took a seat in front of him at the old wooden table.

"Not talking, or doing anything really except from working."  
"She probably just doesn't want to get angry and have another attack that's all. She doesn't blame you, if that helps?" I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks man I appreciate it, but I just want to be able to talk to her. Without worrying about causing another attack. That's actually the main reason I'm here. JT looked up smiling and put his pen down sitting back.

"Funnily enough I have been looking into that." I gave him a curious look, cocking my head slightly to the side.

"Same here. On my way here I was thinking about all the medications we use to stop things such as Depression and anxiety. Then things like sleeping pills that produce melatonin. What about if we could create something that stops, adrenocorticotropic." JT looked at me thoughtfully, you could almost see his thought process.

"We could but we would have to test it out on you and some rats. I would need to steal from the university, just look old times." He smirked I couldn't help but smile either. It was nice I hadn't spent much time with JT since I had moved out. He looked so surprised seeing me packing, he couldn't quite believe it when I told him I was free. I think he was happier than me; he could bring a girl back without having to explain about the extra bed and everything.

"How long do you think it will take to create?"

"Well….It's hard to say if I get everything today we could have a batch ready late tomorrow night. If not, then the beginning of next week; which is about five days away. How long a time frame do we have?"

"What do you mean?"  
"When is twinkle toes due?" I couldn't help but chuckle over that.

"December twenty fifth. It's a Christmas baby."

"So it's June second today, so we have six months and twenty three days to solve this." I nodded at JT watching him grab his notebook and beginning to scribble things down.

"Cat's three months gone now isn't she." I nodded again watching scribble something else down.

"So what do you think we will need from the University?"

"Serotonin and lots of it."

I came home late from JT's Catherine was stood in the kitchen cooking. It smelt like chicken stir-fry. I hung my jacket up on the hook before walking over to her. I placed a kiss on the side of her head, she leaned in to me before wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt this morning."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it; I actually have some news surrounding that subject." Catherine pulled away and gave me a quizzical look I led her over to the table and ushered her to sit down before taking a seat myself.

"Me and JT are developing something to block your anger hormone."

"What. How?"

"By dosing you up on serotonin so you will be permanently happy." Catherine sat back in her seat and ummed a little before saying anything.

"Is it safe for both of us?"

"This is where the bad news we are testing that it's safe, have to stay at JT's for a while he's going to be testing it on me and several rats. Mainly because Twinkle toes has my DNA and rat's because they are closest to a human reaction we can get, with out raiding New York zoo and stealing a monkey. So while we're doing the experiments I'll be at his just in case I begin to beast out like I did a few years back. It will be fine though." I gave her a reassuring smile reaching my hand out to her, she gently took it.

"That's fine. But did you just seriously call our kid Twinkle toes?"

"I love you Catherine Chandler." I gave her my dopiest smile, so we didn't have to talk about that. I would have some words with JT his nickname for the baby was rubbing off on me. Catherine sighed smiling back at me squeezing my hand.

"I love you too Vincent Keller"


	16. Lab Rats and Cats

**I'm back my lovelies! Sorry for the extreme lack of updating, life has been hectic! Fear not though as regular updates will soon resume commencing the 3rd of July when I am back from Italy. This little chapter was just a sort of filler before the chapter later today :D Also OH-M-GEE at the series finale of BATB. I did not see the coming! Not long though till the new series starts :D**

* * *

I watched the rats scurry about their cage, thinking about simple their lives are today. I've been going over to JT's from time to time to see Vincent and give her updates about what going on. She is missing like Vincent like crazy, and not being allowed to visit it sending her even crazier. At times I wished that I was an animal maybe a cat, god that would be good. Just lazing in front of a nice warm radiator or lying on some nice old ladies lap. The freedom! The freedom to come and go as you please would be amazing never being tied down to a job or having to pay bills. Although I have to say that the food doesn't look or smell to great and I would like to keep two certain things. But hey those seem like two small things compared to all the positives. God you sound like a crazy woman Heather! Well at least you aren't judgemental diary.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please continue to review guys as your support means a lot to me! I can't wait to start writing this again for you! Follow me on twitter Holly_Mayx if you have it so I can get to know you guys! xxx**


End file.
